rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anyanka
Of real name, Lorelei Amaranth is actually Laurel Wright, daughter of a noble residing in Yanille. Laurel herself was fated to become a priestess because she' s well-versed in all forms of art, excels in archery and was a being of peace. Sh e memorized the words of Guthix and Armadyl, holding them very close to heart. Even though Laurel is like a separate entity from Lorelei, her violent nature developed itself at a sl ow, yet steady pace until she finally abandoned the idea of becoming a priestess. Her parents, furious by her choice decided to send her off to the military camp just north of Ardougne for her to realize how disgusting fighting is. They hadn't exactly planned that she would love it. At the military camp, she honed her skills in other disciplines and having always trained with a bow, she eventually opted for the longbow and became a sharp-shot. At the time, Karen Amyr, John Delaine and she were inseparable. Karen and Laurel both being excellent archers, they quickly became best friends and John added himself into the mix soon after as they all started to spar together to hone their skills. But such Eden never lasts and she stayed at the training camp for around eleven months. While John and Laurel were sparring with real weapons, she lunged a bit too well and killed him. He died slowly and she held his hand throughout the time he bled while Karen searched for a healer. By a pure stroke of bad luck, John died long before the arrival of the healers. In total shock, Laurel ran out of camp and into Misan Amaranth. Misan told her about the basics of necromancy and that he could find her a proper necromancer to teach her how to resurrect so that she would be able to bring back John. There were conditions, of course, she had to become one of his killers. It didn't take her long for her to accept, John's death being her fault in the first place. Misan froze Johns body and they moved on to stage Laurel's death with the help of a cadava potion. From then, Laurel was dead and Lorelei Amaranth, a seemingly heartless killer was born. She studied in necromancy at the Tower of Life for two years before heading back to her old home to check on her family only to learn her parents had another child, a boy named Mire. She struggled not to reveal to her parents that she didn't die and returned to Yanille rather often because of her brother. Upon noticing he was starting to pick up her violent habits, even as such a young child, she gave up and stopped going home for his own good. Having thought she was finally ready to resurrect John, that's exactly what she tried to do. And failed. What came back was thoroughly inhuman, she quickly noticed as he started to eat the sacrifice. Over time and contracts, Lorelei became a seasoned killer and one day found a silver blade with 'Wrath' etched into it. She adopted the blade for her own and it quickly became her favorite weapon along with 'Vainglory', the crossbow clipped to her belt and 'Judgement', another silver blade she set against her back. She one day decided to stray off from her trade and ventured into Falador for a reason other than being there on recon for her contracts. She loved it. It didn't take her long for Lorelei to lose her killer's demeanor and military composure. Slave to her trade, the formed three apprentices: Malphas, Nianrilla and Devante. Lorelei was forced to kill Malphas when he got out of hand and attempted to resurrect him but a raven erupted into the ritual circle and she split his soul into the bird by accident. Nianrilla ultimately lead Devante to betray her before he was slain but she yielded and let her last apprentice live, despite his treason. Lorelei met a man named Sillis Grey during that year, a 2400 somewhat year old Zarosian also bearing a fake name. Hired to kill him, she decided to learn about him beforehand, as he seemed to trust her quite a bit. She fell in love with him, deciding to spare his life. Because of the marriage and Sillis' high ranking position in Ardougne, Lorelei was forced to pass off as a Zamorakian. She became their resident healer, continuing her original profession on the side. Time passed and Sillis disappeared for a significant amount of time, leaving her alone and not quite knowing if he was dead or not. The war-mongering world being what it is, she was quickly dragged into a war against Jedi Rystar because of her friend Daniel Rovin. When she engaged in a 1vs1 against Jedi, the side of Lorelei's neck was grazed by a bolt he shot, dealing more damage that way than he should have. She managed to escape and having medics lined up to help her, she got out of the entire barely alive. After a few battles against Jedi, she noticed she couldn't defeat him and yielded. Seeing as she got into the entire war because she simply wanted to protect Daniel, she offered her life to Jedi in compensation. She would comply to any order he give and in exchange, he wouldn't harm Danny at all, despite the turn of events. She became his personal killer. Slowly, she took a liking to him and that developed into full-blown love. He introduced her to his children and she enjoyed the simple life, for a time. Her trade intruded in her happiness once more and she grew paranoid quickly, doubting everything and everyone, even Jedi. To escape the relationship, she gave him a poisoned kiss, knowing full well it probably wouldn't kill him. Sillis re-appeared soon after. Corpses riddled the ground, blood plastered along the pavement and walls of the sun kissed city of Pollivneach. She begun to have her doubts, wondering if she shouldn't have killed Sillis instead. Lorelei will be Lorelei and a Mahjarrat named Britva Ladel fell in love with her. He gave her two options, either she left Sillis or he would kill himself. He staged the latter and she tried to prevent him from doing that by rushing over to the White Knights castle where Britva supposedly jumped, terrified for her friends life. During that, she was in a comm-orb conversation with Sillis and he demanded she stop looking for him. Soon after, a hawk flew over to her as she was on the palisade, just after she tossed her comm-orb because the conversation with Sillis. The hawk bore Sillis' wedding ring and a letter. She looked for him frantically and found him in Falador, by stroke of luck. She went over and tried to explain everything to him and it almost worked. Before she heard a bolt being fired off and moved, her reflexes taking over sense. The bolt shot Sillis in the chest. His companions believed she had tried to kill him over the divorce. Sillis was rushed to a healer by his friends whilst the orders tried to take down Lorelei. Seeing no other options, Lorelei slew herself in Taverly with her father, Misan, watching over her so that he could preserve her corpse adequately. She was resurrected by an elf Maelorn, a good friend of hers, an odd few weeks later so that she could prevent a war between Jedi and another party. By then, she had lost her mind and went off, engaging in the systematic slaughter of several people that dealt her a great deal of pain. Soaked with blood and having finally regained her senses, she went back to Falador, horrified by what she had done and begun to prepare to set herself on fire in the middle of the square, to prevent her own resurrection. Sillis and Kyrlim Eka prevented her from it. Lorelei got re-engaged with Sillis, seemingly out of love but when you kill yourself over love and get resurrected to save someone you loved, one would imagine you are not suitable to love again immediately after. She feigned her happiness. Having become Lady of the Grey Order composed of Grey Knights after re-marrying Sillis, she embarked on every single raid alongside of them. Notably, the desert raid where they raided and systematically eradicated every citizen from every city there, except Sophanem. The raid was done with a handful of the Order's hand-picked men and women and Ali Beladin Traven was invited to be their guide. She had no way to know innocents would be slain during the raid and only noticed this as she entered one of the cities after Ali noticed the smoke. The Grey Order allied with the Sicarius and she forced herself into healing them and aiding them in battle, when it was required. Ian and Rin Sicarius quickly became two of her best friends, them being the only people she could really talk to anymore. They both did everything they could to prevent her from taking on the name of Sicarius. After spending all that time with Ian, she developed a certain love for him that she of course hid, him being one of her very few close friends. The feeling was mutual and they both shut up about it, as she continued to pretend to love Sillis. Sillis disappeared again soon after, only returning on brief occasions, as if to continuously haunt her with his simple presence. She and Ian continued to be friends after the Sicarius fell once more, their glory lost, their notoriety having finally reached the limit of strong inconvenience to them. She met a man named Rel, an ex-Sicarius because of work and to rid herself of her affection for Ian, they dated and eventually got engaged. During their adventures, a king named Drago, who was King of Varrock at the time, provoked them, threatening to eradicate their family. Lorelei didn't take the joke. She slew him with a bolt to the head, fired by a crossbow named Vainglory, which she found most appropriate. The world continued its shenanigans and somehow, Rel and Lorelei ended up on Varrock's throne. During that time, she had formed two new apprentices, Gerin and Roman. Gerin never saw the end of his apprenticeship as he was slain in battle. Only Roman is left standing. Rel got quickly out of hand, the power had gone to to his head and he was becoming corrupt at an alarming pace. Lorelei, worried, saw no other options. She feigned her death, thinking that the shock would revert Rel to his normal state. It didn't. To the contrary, Rel got worse but broke down and eventually marched north-bound to the wilderness. He remained there for years, dead, before he was resurrected. On the verge of snapping, she returned after Rel had passed. Broken, alone, Lorelei was a mess and scrambled to find a reason to live. She had many friends but none were all that important to her, as a person. By pure horrible luck, Lorelei met up with someone far from pleasant after Varrock had changed hands, King Corvus having been in power, at the time. She and her friend were intercepted by Kel and Aryn Sicarius. Lorelei, unarmed and unwell, wasn't fit to take them both on and ordered her friend to leave. After some reluctance, he did and it only took Kel a few seconds before spewing an order to Aryn. Lorelei was to be tied and subdued. The obvious happened and Lorelei was raped. The ordeal allowed her friend to escape without fuss and she never regretted it, though the event somewhat traumatized her. That's what finally did her in and Lorelei snapped like a twig soon after, returning to the group that had originally trained her. That 'army' of extremists that had tortured and poisoned her into a certain degree of resistance to pain. She was whipped countless times, her fingers haven been broken more than once, as well, her hands a mangled mess after the thumb-screw torture. As it turns out, the camp she had originally been trained in sent the most interesting recruits to a different...training program. Her mind was a mess of voices of identities she picked up over the years, each and every single one of them whispering their 'suggestions' and lies into her ears, constantly reminding her of where she had failed. Every single thing that was ever said to Lorelei to hurt her was brought up time and time again, the voices never hushed, never faltered, never rested. The time she had spent away from the group had changed her, she was happier, not all convinced that violence was always the answer. In her broken state, it was nearly effortless to revert her into a killing machine with the mentality that vengeance is justice. That was the birth of Lieutenant "Sin" Evermore. She was sent off to Varrock to gain the trust of King Corvus and his court. Inconspicuous, she was quiet, unknown. No one questioned her, nor her air of authority. She was impassive, non-violent, only drawing weapon when ordered. She stood guard when no one would, patrolling the castle like an emotionless sentinel. One evening, while guarding the entrance, she came across the very entity of arrogance...Vicente Di'Angelo, 21 at the time. As it turns out, entering the palace was the easy part him and placing the trap, on the other hand, was not. "Sin" stalked him around the palace, slyly disarming every trap, being obsessive with order, it didn't take her long to weed them out. She detached razor-wire from frames, disarmed bombs and followed him around almost boredly. Impressed that someone had actually slipped by her guard, she offered him a spar, she'd let him go without a problem afterwards. He declined, time and time again and she let him leave nonetheless, having apparently taken some kind of a liking to the young man. Vicente called her out, one day and she left her post into the hands of another guard. They went to the church and had a rather peculiar discussion. "Sin", not one for religion, had hesitated before making her way through the door, which roused his curiosity. Things took their course and she was offered a place in his group. She accepted, not hesitating in the least. The group benifited from her joining, being allowed to stay in the palace itself and to have high-quality meals with the King himself. "Sin" remained unfazed, but others were impressed. Just who was she? They looked the other way when contract was carried out within Varrock. All they had to do was protect the King. Word spread, the group's notoriety grew but "Sin" remained as distant, displaying no emotion, disposition or regard for anyone. Finally sick and tired of it, Vicente finally ordered her to act like a normal person. "Sin"s facade snapped and it was suddenly made abruptly obvious that she knew nothing of the world as a human being. She grew as a person, developping an attachment for several members of the group, though never properly expressing it. From what they knew, she was an ex-military dog, though they never got her rank, nor who her allegiances were with. Years passed and Rel returned. He called her Lorelei and she didn't understand, it would have seemed that she was entirely different person. However, several members of the group had personally known Lorelei and noted that their physical features were identical, despite their mentalities being utter opposites. "Sin" was exhasperated with the entire ordeal, and also slightly worried that it might be true, was she Lorelei? Her own collegues wouldn't lie to her about something to serious. She sought out a genie and wished to understand. Her memories were returned and she broke down, suddenly aware of everything she had done and who she was. She continued bearing the name "Sin", though she had mixed feelings. Years continued to fly on by before the group had dissuaded, control of it later being taken by another man, Vicente's father. Lorelei started using her "real" name again, or rather, the one she's better known as. "Sin"s composure was long since broken because of Vicente. In the new leader's eyes, "Sin" was inefficient and was thrown back into her old demeanor and self at the sudden realization. Not being one to hate and destroy, "Sin" wished for it anyway, having hated Vicente's father with a burning, smoldering passion. Plagued with her knowledge of being Lorelei, there were things she suddenly couldn't do, barriers she couldn't cross. All the while, she wondered where the hell Vicente was. She went on with her work blankly, using the "Sin" name for it, incapable of going at it under the name Lorelei. The group eventually disbanded. Vinny was back but something was...missing. The lot of them became hollow, freely violent. That's not what they were about. Things degenerated and Vicente and Lorelei were hunted by enemies they simply couldn't beat, having no friends to turn to for help. As if on queue, things got worse for her, Kasharren began to take interest in her life. He hunted her, as did a division of White Knights. Seeing no other way out, Lorelei surrendered. There's nothing she could do. Out-numbered, with no desire to win, she spoke to Kasharren. They called her a witch but what had she done, in the end, but try to bring back a loved one? Was it so bad to try? He made her get rid of Kjosa. She was torn again. She'd done all the wrong things for all the right reasons, he'd said. Life started to look a little brighter, the Knights began hating her less and less. Then Lorelei gradually slumped back into a depression because of Solace. Solace...Solace who had harmed so many. At any cost, she had to get rid of Solace. She gave Vicente her good byes, knowing her plan might not work. It was a 50-50 gamble, Zaox had confirmed it. Her gaze was unfocused, her movements sluggish, like a sleep-walker. She'd never interacted whilst holding the reanimation spell. Zaox came forth, suddenly noticing something was wrong. He recognized Vicente, but not as Vicente. Then, not long after, Rel came. They stood against her and the friend she never even knew. She and Rel fought over it and both perished, she didn't think her spell would hold. She died thinking that she'd never even seen Vicente smile. Her spell held. Personality Lorelei is smug and arrogant, at first glance; that shit-eating grin almost never faltering. However, she's known to be very sensitive and caring for her loved ones. Commingled with her violent nature, the mixture often turns out horribly -- if one of her loved ones is even in a moderate amount of danger, she's known to kill off the problem in very painful ways, often restorting to torture. She's always one to joke and make sarcastic comments about everything Sin, on the other hand, is very polite and modest. Her military composure never strays, though when things get violent, she's one to keep her voice down, regardless of the situation. Only to speak to you in a very calm, reserved tone whilst she hints at a hidden threat. Appearance Thoroughly and unmistakably Elven, Lorelei stands at 5'8" of full height, her features soft and kind. The most notable feature about her would be her eyes, those eyes of a turmoil blue-grey. Tall and of a natural, un-feigned grace, she may strike as pretty to many, Elves being reknown for their natural beauty. She wears comfortable, tailored clothes, fit to her figure but not too tight as to be inconvenient. Across both of her arms would be black, runic markings (check album for examples). The markings would mostly hide the fact that the skin of her fore-arms is slightly darker than her actual skin tone, suggesting light burns that were later healed. Her left shoulder bears a long, blade scar. In addition, the top of her right hand is marked with 'R, S, V', hinting at something, most likely three names. On her left wrist, she wears a metal bracer, Vicente's, having kept it since he stitched that wrist, a long time ago. Prayer Upon him I will visit famine and a fire, until all around him desolation rings and all the demons in the outer dark look on amazed and recognize that vengeance is the business of man Song How odd to watch a mortal kindle Then to dwindle, day by day Knowing their bright souls are tinder And the wind will have its way Would I could my own fire lend What does your flickering portend? Trivia - Lorelei was originally left handed. Because of her incurable wound, she became ambi-dextrious. However, as she no longer has the wound and that magic wouldn't have strained it anyway, it's suspected that it's the one she incants with. - She still hasn't been able to resurrect John Delaine. - She used to have a familiar named Kjósa, a soul-bound book. Kjósa means 'to choose/select' in old norse. - She has several weapons, all named: Wrath, Vainglory, Judgement, Vengeance, Exile and Folly. - The Elven Lorelei speaks is Sindarin Elven. - She's a regular at Seer's bar where she plays the piano every evening, when her co-workers are asleep. Lorelei.jpg|Lorelei's original appearance. Soft like rose petals by solblomma.jpg|The current Lorelei. sleeve_tattoo__runic_by_lconverse-d3cayp0.jpg|Example of runic markings Germanic-runic-letters-tattoo-27480.jpeg|Runic markings Category:Characters Category:Necromancers